Purple ray
]]The purple ray is a medical device, in both the Great Hospital at Mechanicsburg and possibly also in Paris under the control of its Master. In the Parisian application, on an extremely unfortunate corpse.Compare the healing effect of the ray with the healing touch of the extradimensional being nicknamed Purple. Shoutout The Purple Ray is a medical device from the Themiscyran Amazons on Paradise Island, also capable of resurrections and other extremely advanced healing. Although the story has varied over the decades, the Purple Ray was built by either the Amazon Princess, Diana, or by Baroness Paula von Gunther, a reformed Nazi scientist now resident with the Amazons. In its first appearance, the Ray's "healing frequency" was used to bring Steve Trevor, victim of an air crash, back from the very brink of death. Whether this is merely a shoutout or has any implications at all in regards to Skifander is unknown and may, sadly, remain that way. Completely Irrelevant Outside Information * Violet is the color of the crown chakra at the top of the head, and is the most spiritual/least physical of these spiritual energy nodes. Sahasrara is generally considered to be the chakra of pure consciousness. Its role may be envisioned somewhat similarly to that of the pituitary gland, which secretes hormones to communicate to the rest of the endocrine system and also connects to the central nervous system via the hypothalamus. The thalamus is thought to have a key role in the physical basis of consciousness. Symbolized by a lotus with one thousand petals, it is located at the crown of the head. Sahasrara is represented by the colour violet and it involves such issues as inner wisdom and the death of the body. Sahasrara's inner aspect deals with the release of karma, physical action with meditation, mental action with universal consciousness and unity, and emotional action with "beingness".The violet crown chakra, Sahasrara, at Wikipedia * The word "purple" comes from the Old English word purpul which originates from the Latin purpura. This in turn is derived from the Koine Greek πορφύρα (porphyra), name of the dye manufactured in Classical antiquity from the mucus-secretion of the hypobranchial gland of a marine snail known as the Murex brandaris or the spiny dye-murex.Etymology of "purple" at Wikipedia * The first recorded use of the word "purple" in English was in the year AD 975.Ibid. * Violet is a spectral color (approximately 380-420 nm), of a shorter wavelength than blue, while purple is a combination of red and blue or violet light. The purples are colors that are not spectral colors – purples are extra-spectral colors. In fact, purple was not present on Newton's color wheel (which went directly from violet to red), though it is on modern ones, between red and violet. There is no such thing as the "wavelength of purple light"; it only exists as a combination.Purple versus Violet, a match to the death - who will survive?! * Ultraviolet (UV) light is electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength shorter than that of visible light, but longer than x-rays, in the range 10 nm to 400 nm, and energies from 3 eV to 124 eV. It is so named because the spectrum consists of electromagnetic waves with frequencies higher than those that humans identify as the color violet. UV light is found in sunlight and is emitted by electric arcs and specialized lights such as black lights. As an ionizing radiation it can cause chemical reactions, and causes many substances to glow or fluoresce. Most people are aware of the effects of UV through the painful condition of sunburn, but the UV spectrum has many other effects, both beneficial and damaging, on human health.Ultraviolet at Wikipedia Category:Devices